Un rêve lunaire
by Abracadabrante
Summary: Un One shot sur Drago et Luna. Quelque peu noir, quelque peu lyrique aussi. Je ne suis pas douée pour résumer, mais passez tout de même faire un tour.


_Je tiens à dire que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais que par contre je les ai mis à ma sauce, donc ça plaît ou ça ne plaît pas, c'est selon._

_Voici donc un One Shot sur Drago/Luna. (Oui j'écris Drago, même si dans ma tête je prononce Draco, c'est étrange, je sais.) C'est légèrement noir, avec des tournures de phrases étranges, mais je tiens à dire que ce texte j'y ai beaucoup mis du mien et qu'il me touche beaucoup. (Oui, je suis une sentimentale x), et oui, je me lance des fleurs là.)_

_M'enfin, je vais vous laisser apprécier le texte, n'hésitez pas à laisser une quelconque review, mais infime ça fait toujours autant plaisir! :D_

* * *

Elle était transparente, petite, fluide, blonde, éphémère comme un rêve éveillé, avec deux magnifiques yeux bleus grands ouverts sur le monde, ses légendes comme ses réalités.

Il était autoritaire, grand, fin, blond, plongé dans la réalité et ses cruautés, avec deux impénétrables yeux gris souhaitant fermer les yeux sur le monde, ses horreurs comme ses miracles.

Elle était dans la maison de l'érudition et de la créativité.

Lui était dans la maison de la roublardise et de l'ambition.

Elle avait un prénom étrange : Luna.

Il avait un prénom pour le moins original : Drago.

Elle était une Lovegood.

Il était un Malefoy.

Ces deux êtres n'auraient dû au minimum que se croiser au détour d'un couloir, se parler une fois, combattre l'un contre l'autre, s'ignorer mutuellement d'un accord tacite mais au grand jamais ils n'auraient dû partager plus que cela.

La première impression est toujours la bonne dit-on aveuglement.

La première impression de Luna fut de penser que ce petit garçon devait être triste dans sa vie emplie de richesse.

La première impression de Drago fut de penser que cette jeune fille devait être heureuse dans sa vie simplement emplie d'affection.

Pour ces deux personnes, la seconde impression fut la bonne.

Ils se croisèrent dans un couloir alors qu'elle n'était qu'en première année, lui, comme le seconde année qu'il était se vantait et se permettait de se faire respecter en usant la force par les plus faible que lui. Elle fit partie de ses nombreuses victimes, pendant un temps il ne se défoulait que sur elle, s'amusant de voir ce corps si frêle se tordre de douleur alors qu'aucun son ne sortait de cet être lunaire, comme muet, comme plongé ailleurs, l'esprit ayant abandonné le corps pour de plus vertes prairies. Qu'il la haïssait de pouvoir fuir aussi facilement. Alors il redoublait les coups, sa haine se mêlant à sa frustration de ne pouvoir régler son compte à Potter. Ce nom revenait souvent à sa bouche, comme une écorchure, un nom qui lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche.

Étonnamment, Drago Malefoy commença à se prendre d'affection pour cette gamine un peu bancale, il arrêta peu à peu de la martyriser comme il le faisait, il mûrissait en quelque sorte, le souffle de la raison était arrivé jusqu'à ses lèvres rigides, s'insinuant doucement en lui. Cette fillette était plus que bancale, elle tanguait, en équilibre précaire au dessus d'un abysse de ténèbres accueillantes. Il l'aida à se stabiliser, apportant les fondations d'un monde nouveau, réfutant les abysse qui tentaient tant la jeune fille. Il l'aiderait. Il ne savait pas, il ignorait que même les personnes souriantes vivaient mal, que même les personnes aux univers intérieurs florissants ressentaient la poignante solitude. Ce mot les unissait, à eux deux, ils étaient solitude.

Ce reflet de lune éclairait doucement sa vie d'une lueur blafarde, il l'aimait. Même si le sens de verbe ne signifiait rien à ses yeux, son cœur se réchauffait avec lors de ses mornes soirées d'hiver. Puis, il n'eut plus le choix. Pour dérober à la vue de tous ses sentiments qu'il ne se sentait pas d'assumer, il se devait de la martyriser à nouveau, et plus il la martyrisait, plus il la haïssait de lui faire ressentir le besoin de la serrer contre lui, de lui dire à quel point il la comprenait, à quel point il voulait faire part entière de son univers intérieur et plus il se haïssait de pouvoir penser à ce genre de choses.

Elle n'en su rien. Elle ne devait rien savoir. Elle devait rester son clair de lune dans sa nuit noire, elle était à lui, et à lui seul. Personne ne devait l'approcher, personne ne devait s'en prendre à elle, lui seul pouvait la sortir de sa torpeur et afficher un sourire sur ses lèvres asséchées.

Elle le remarqua quand même, elle était douée pour observer les gens, et lui plus particulièrement mais ne sut mettre un nom devant ce comportement protecteur soudain, de la pitié, peut-être la trouvait-il trop cassée, trop brisée, trop courbée? De l'affection, peut-être ses coups cachaient-ils un message codé? De l'amour, peut-être la voulait-il tout à lui? Amour, ce chant du troubadour que nous récitent les rossignols? Ce mot n'avait aucun sens pour elle qui n'avait jamais vraiment aimé comme on aimerait sa mère, sa moitié ou soi-même. Ce que le jeune Malefoy ressentait à son égard la perturbait grandement. Des rougeurs inexpliquées se manifestaient sur ses joues, elle bafouillait et comble de l'étrange : elle s'était prise à le regarder plus en détail, s 'attardant sur sa peau anormalement pâle, ses cheveux plus clairs que les siens et ses yeux gris, ou le métal vous tranchait la gorge d'un coup sec sans promesse de lendemain. Elle, elle détaillait quelqu'un pour une autre raison que pour s'essayer à vivre sa vie! Elle, la plus anormale de toutes les jeunes demoiselles du château désirait le garçon le plus prisé de l'école! On frisait le ridicule... Si... Les gens venaient à le savoir, si cela venait à leurs oreilles bavardes, ils.. riraient de lui, le rabaisserait plus bas que terre et il connaîtrait l'abysse profond, les ténèbres des exclus, et irrémédiablement il ne voudrait plus lui parler, ni même la toucher, même si ce n'était que pour la martyriser, au moins grâce à lui elle se sentait vivante, et... l'illusion serait levée, ce sentiment de légèreté s'en irait, laissant à nouveau place à une indifférence étouffante.

Il n'en su rien. Il ne devait rien savoir. Il devait rester dans son jardin secret, bien au chaud, à l'abri des bourrasques glacées de la vie. Elle l'observerait à la dérobé, lorgnant les demoiselles et damoiseaux lui tournant autour, les admirant pour leur incontestable courage, elle n'oserait jamais se confier ainsi, elle n'oserait jamais s'ouvrir ainsi, aussi impudiquement, se livrer à cœur ouvert, la lame glacée de l'amour non partagé entaillant par ci et par là l'organe tout palpitant d'attente. Non, elle était résignée, s'était faite une raison, elle était loufoca, et personne n'aime les marginaux.

La situation stagnait, ils se parlaient, se voyaient mais en même temps ils monologuaient aveugles aux expressions de l'autre. Leurs paroles sonnaient creuses et semblaient dignes du pire des histrions, ils sonnaient faux, eux qui avant résonnaient de concert, en parfaite harmonie, livraient maintenant des notes si fausses que leurs univers tremblaient d'effroi. Tous les deux, l'un envers l'autre, ils ne faisaient que donner vie à un personnage, récitant des paroles insipides et pré mâchées, lui était un jeune prince, elle une fille du peuple, lui devait devenir roi, elle une fille du peuple, lui devait perpétrer sa lignée, elle... Craqua. Un jour vint où n'en pouvant plus de la situation actuelle et pour cause il ne bougeait plus quand il lui parlait, il ne franchissait plus la frontière de son monde, il ne la regardait plus qu'avec son regard sans vie, aucune. Alors elle plongea dans l'abysse, cassant ses fondations, elle s'isola derrière son sourire, se yeux, eux ne souriaient plus. Son monde demeurerait clos à tout jamais. Elle oublia ses rêves, oubliant même la clé de son monde tout ça pour la norme, tout ça pour rentrer dans les rangs, tout ça pour qu'il lui parle normalement, qu'il la regarde normalement, qu'il la vive normalement.

Ce revirement de situation n'étonna que peu le jeune homme, après tout ils jouaient la même pièce de théâtre, les mêmes répliques journalières et ce depuis des mois. C'était une réaction normale que de couper le fil qui les attachait ensemble. Mais alors pourquoi décrocher ses boucles d'oreilles, son collier, ses rêves, sa personnalité. Drago ne comprenait que peu l'éclipse de sa lune, il ne voulait pas replonger dans les ténèbres froids et mornes de sa vie passée, après tout, une fois qu'on a le goût sucré du bonheur sur la langue, changer pour la racine amère du désespoir est chose ardue. La voir rentrer dans la norme le pétrifiait d'horreur, elle était sa marginalité, elle était son imagination, elle était son âme, pas une fille fade à la personnalité plus insipide que celle d'un troll des montagnes! Foi de Malefoy, Luna Lovegood allait rester la faible lumière de son paysage désespérant, jamais il ne s'était senti aussi concerné par un être vivant. Peut-être parce que c'était la seule qui régnait en maitre sur son monde devenu chaotique depuis le départ de sa reine et ça ça changeait tout.

La reine de cœur, toute de soleil vêtue, sa cour l'entourant, sa cour bavassant bêtement de telle ou telle personne ayant eu un comportement contraire à l'étique du royaume, vit un jour son chapelier un peu fou la rappeler à l'ordre, la hélant pour lui conter des fadaises sur la lune qui avait perdu de son éclat à cause d'elle. De quel droit un vulgaire chapelier, fou de surcroit osait-il critiquer sa manière de vivre? Qu'on lui coupe la tête voulu s'exclamer la cruelle reine de cœur entourée de sa cour uniforme, mais avant qu'un son ne puisse franchir ses lèvres rougies d'avoir retenues des flots de larmes, le chapelier aux yeux mercure avait glissé au sol une petite clé, toute cassée, toute brisée, toute courbée, et maintes et maintes fois réparée semblait-il, un croissant de lune la surmontait, sa couleur bleu délavée était familière à la reine couronnée d'or et de soleil, la lumière blafarde qui s'en échappait lui semblait douce et légère au toucher, et non brûlante et étouffante comme les rayons émanant d'Hélios **(1)** qui asséchaient le monde. Alors la reine déposa lentement sa couronne solaire au sol, et prit la clé, couvant des yeux ce petit trésor, son monde s'ouvrit alors à elle, elle sortait des profondeurs abyssales pour entrer dans la lumière d'un rayon de lune, la chapelier toujours à ses côtés en silence, la laissant faire la paix avec son univers intérieur, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Et c'est, reliés par leurs paumes qu'ils élancèrent dans leur monde, partageant ensemble les merveilles qu'il recelait.

Malheureusement l'histoire ne se clos pas là, ce serait plus profitable à ces jeunes gens mais quels lecteurs naïfs vous faites, ne savez vous donc pas que les meilleures histoire finissent mal. Que quand deux jeunes personnes s'aiment sous les rayons de la lune, le soleil, perfide soleil, les jalouse, et fait tout son possible pour briser la protection que Séléné **(2)** a apporté aux deux êtres pâles. Rien n'est impossible pour la lumière, même quand elle se transforme en ténèbres pour semer désolation dans les cœurs.

La vengeance de cette entité prit la forme d'un poison emprisonnant l'esprit et le cœur du jeune et inexpérimenté sang-pur, rendant son esprit plus aliéné que le plus terrible des illuminé, le pervertissant avec des idées de grandeur, de puissance qu'il ne se serait pas prit à penser habituellement. Ainsi, une marque fut gravée dans l'âme du jeune dragon, une marque sinistre, sanguinolente, mais surtout vivante qui s'infiltra comme un poison et chassa ce souffle si doux qui avait emballé le cœur du jeune homme. Ce dernier vendit sa vie, comme on vend sa maison, il vendit son âme sans rechigner, bien que celle-ci soit habitée depuis longtemps par une jeune fille lunaire. Cette marque se déployait sur lui comme une ombre macabre alors qu'elle avait renoncé aux ténèbres pour lui, lui s'y enfonçait inexorablement, indubitablement, un jour il partit. Rompant l'équilibre précaire d'une jeune femme dans le vide, effaçant les fondations, le monde tout entier, effaçant même la lumière blafarde de la lune. Eos n'était plus très loin. **(3)**

_« Dans le fond, pensa-t-elle en gagnant la salle si grande, si joyeuse regroupant tout le château en son sein, elle voulait qu'il la comprenne, qu'elle n'ait pas besoin de s'expliquer, qu'il hoche simplement la tête, une expression de compréhension sur son visage aristocrate. Elle voulait juste que son langage soit enfin capté par les ondes cérébrales d'un être vivant, fusse-t-il un troll, un farfadet, un sorcier, un vampire ou encore un loup-garou, cela n'avait aucune importance pour elle. L'enveloppe charnelle n'est qu'un cocon dans lequel réside un joyau, plus ou moins brillant selon la personne, le sien terne depuis longtemps. »_

Un sourire cynique perla au coin de ses lèvres, pourquoi ressasser toutes ces vieilles images, tous ses vieux espoirs, définitivement, elle n'était pas normale, alors qu'elle allait se transformer en écume, son esprit l'assaillait, le poignard dans le cœur, d'image joyeuses, de son espoir secret.

Elle avait toujours eu l'espoir aussi faible que le piaillement d'un oisillon qu'elle rencontrerait un jour un être qui la comprenne.

Elle l'avait vu cet être, l'avait frôlé, l'avait vu s'éloigner, se rapprocher, la serrer à l'étouffer puis partir, définitivement. Sans aucune chance de retour, ses rêves, son imagination, son âme voguant avec au large, maintenant rongés par la possessive mer dans les profondeur d'une abysse d'un noir d'encre. Le noir de nuit avait envahi son quotidien, si seulement il n'avait pas été si faible, si seulement elle avait été plus forte. Avec ses 'si seulement' on aurait pu réécrire son histoire, et celle de l'humanité toute entière.

Alors c'est dans une ultime bourrasque sous le clair de lune, qu'elle partit elle aussi naviguer, en espérant qu'un jour, peut-être elle le recroisera.

**(1)** _Hélios, personnification du soleil dans la mythologie grecque._

**(2)** _Séléné, soeur d'Hélios, personnifiant la lune._

**(3)** _Eos, soeur d'Hélios et de Séléné, personnifiant l'aurore. Phrase à prendre comme le fin de la nuit et le début du jour._


End file.
